"Snakes and a Plane" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> -- INTRO -- 16:00 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Last time on Camp Drama! 16:00 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: The teams were given three challenges that tested their trust in their teammates. 16:00 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: The rock climbing challenge revealed more than just Heather and Trent's new fling. 16:00 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: *close-up of Courtney's butt* Yep, it, uh... revealed a lot. :| 16:00 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Heh-heh. ;) 16:00 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Harold's boasting in the three-legged race handed the win to the Screaming Gophers, and Geoff and Justin's teamwork ultimately sealed the Killer Bass's fate. 16:00 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: At the campfire ceremony, it was down to Courtney and Noah. 16:00 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Courtney's been bossy and vindictive this entire competition, but she didn't get the hurl; no, that would be our friend Noah, who hasn't participated in any challenges yet. 16:01 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Not cool, dude... not cool. 16:01 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: After Noah walked the Dock of Shame, the Bass were left wondering who would leave next! I'm pretty intrigued, too, but we won't find out until tonight. 16:01 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Will it be a Bass? Will it be a Gopher? Will it be Heather? Find out tonight on... 16:01 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: CAMP DRAMA! 16:02 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> -- START -- 16:02 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes into the main lodge, where the campers are being served breakfast* 16:02 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: A'ight, you thirsty little fruitflies. Get your slop and sit your butts down. SINGLE-FILE. 16:02 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *starts pouring food for the campers* 16:02 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: *walks in* Oh, that won't be necessary, Chef Hatchet. xD 16:02 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: These campers might lose their appetite after hearing today's challenge. 16:03 <+Beth|> Very funny, CHRIS. 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: You guys arrived to Camp Wawanakwa three weeks ago, and since then, you've been scared crapless thanks to bears, creaky cabins, and things that go bump at night. 16:03 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Plus, Boney Island wasn't so fun either. But now, you're about to face your REAL fears. Your biggest ones. The things you TRULY despise! 16:03 <+Beth|> Izzy? 16:03 <@Heather13> *snickers* 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I don't ever have to face MY personal horrors, since I'm the host, but today, you'll be conquering your deepest, darkest fears. 16:03 <+Gwen|> *Bites lip* 16:03 <+Cody_> *Looks terrified* 16:03 <+Courtney|> Wait. 16:04 <+Courtney|> How, exactly, do you know what our fears are? 16:04 <+Courtney|> I mean. 16:04 <+Courtney|> You never asked us. 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Interrupt me again and you'll find something NEW to be scared of. 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: But good question nonetheless. Your parents and friends supplied us with a ton of information about you when we called them two nights ago and told them about our fake contestant biography challenge. 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: And yeah, Lindsay, we got everything we needed to know from Carla and Tammy, the girls you kicked off the cheerleading squad last year for wearing plaid with stripes. 16:04 <+Lindsay|> :O 16:04 <+Bridgette> Wait, is that even legal? 16:04 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: I dunno. 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Either way, this challenge starts now. Bridgette and Cody from the Bass... your biggest fear is loneliness. So, just for laughs, we're stranding you both in the woods for six hours. Doesn't that sound fun? 16:05 <+Bridgette> *Gasps* 16:05 <+Cody_> Crap D: 16:05 <+Bridgette> Fun to you isn't exactly fun to us.... 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Speaking of being alone, Gwen. We hear from your ex-boyfriend, Reaper, that your biggest fear is being buried alive... so, guess whose glass box you'll be trapped in for half an hour, buried deep in the Camp Wawanakwa beach sand? ;) 16:05 <+Gwen|> :o 16:05 <+Trent_> What kind of name is Reaper? 16:05 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Heh. Not sure. Oh, and your even bigger fear... HEATHER... will be in charge of making sure you get out on time and safely! :D 16:05 <@Heather13> What? 16:05 <@Heather13> Why me? :@ 16:06 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Um, it's funny. :| 16:06 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Duh. Okay, who else? Hmmm... oh, Beth, Izzy, Trent... on the Camp Drama application form, what did you write down for "preferred method of transport", again? 16:06 <+Beth|> No planes? 16:06 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: That's right! Which is exactly why you'll be touring Camp Wawanakwa with Chef Hatchet today at exactly five o'clock Eastern Standard Time! You'll be learning about the beauty, the nature... all while trapped in a helicopter for one whole hour. 16:06 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: :-O 16:06 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: Yo, can we stop gasping? What's the big deal? These challenges won't even be that bad. 16:06 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Oh, REALLY? ;) 16:06 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Then how about we bring up DUNCAN'S fear? 16:06 * Courtney| giggles. 16:06 <+Courtney|> Really? 16:07 <+Courtney|> Mr. Tough Guy himself has a fear? 16:07 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Yeah, and you're gonna love this, Courtney! xD 16:07 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Bad boy Duncan is afraid of... TATTOOS! 16:07 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: >.> 16:07 <+Courtney|> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 16:07 <+Harold|> .....I never thought I could experience this level of happiness. 16:07 <@Heather13> That is so lame. 16:07 <+Trent_> Not exactly the fear I'd expect from Duncan... 16:08 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Then, there's Mr. McGorgeous himself, Justin, whose biggest fear is negative criticism. So, we're sitting him down with Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Heather, the Screaming Gopher girls, who will have to all tell him his worst qualities. 16:08 <+Lindsay|> But we can't! 16:08 <+Lindsay|> He's... perfect... ): 16:08 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Too bad, so sad. Leshawna, right after you tell Justin how ugly his legs are, we'll find you something with EIGHT legs that you can put your hands on. 16:08 <+Leshawna> Spiders? 16:08 <+Leshawna> Nuh-uh! 16:08 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Yuh-huh. 16:08 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Geoff and Lindsay, not sure why, but you're afraid of sushi. More things that people with no brain cells have in common. But it's your lucky day, because Chef has just taken a Japanese food-making course at the Chimei-Tekina Sushi School! 16:09 <@Justin|Chef> CH: *snickers* 16:09 <+Geoff|> ... 16:09 <+Geoff|> Sushi? 16:09 <+Geoff|> Psh. 16:09 <+Geoff|> No problem. :s 16:09 <+Lindsay|> Oh, this is like so scary! D: 16:09 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Yep, the Japanese can make pretty cool food, but what's cooler are their NINJAS. Right, Harold? ;) 16:09 <+Harold|> :o 16:10 <+Harold|> No please, anything but ninjas. :'( 16:10 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Yeah, I'm not sure who in the universe, besides Harold, is afraid of ninjas, but that's actually not the most ridiculous fear on this list. Duncan's is. But since we've already covered his, Heather and Courtney... 16:10 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: You guys are next. Despite the fact that everyone here views you two as untrustworthy snakes... 16:10 <+Courtney|> :o 16:10 <+Courtney|> I RESENT that accusation. 16:10 <+Courtney|> I am nothing like her. 16:10 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Well, actually, you are, because SNAKES are exactly what you two are afraid of! Be prepared to spend fifteen minutes in a pit full of snakes, where you will either die of fright or a heart attack. 16:10 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: I wish I could say it was nice knowing you two, buuut... 16:11 <+Courtney|> Hmph. :-@ 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: And that's all for now, folks. Return after the break to watch these fourteen losers possibly urinate themselves on CAMP DRAMA! 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes over to the forest* 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Alright. Bridgette, Cody. For your challenge today, we're leaving you stranded in this forest for six hours. 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: I trust Chef Hatchet gave you your sleeping bag, canned food, tents, pillows, walkie-talkies, fish, meat, and map to get back home, right? 16:11 <+Bridgette> *Shakes head at Chris* 16:11 <+Cody_> No... 16:11 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: Actually, Chris, I, uh, forgot. :| 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Oh. :| 16:11 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Bummer. 16:12 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Well, good luck! 16:12 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *evil snicker, walks off with Chris* 16:12 <+Bridgette> Wait, WHAT? 16:12 <+Cody_> They won't actually let us die, will they? @Bridgette 16:12 <+Bridgette> I hope not... 16:12 <+Bridgette> Okay, let's get through this....We can do this right? Nothing to get scared about. *Hears a bird leaving a tree and screams* 16:13 <+Cody_> Bridgette, calm down! 16:13 <+Cody_> I-i-it's gonna be okay... *Sounds more like he's reassuring himself* 16:13 * Cody_ walks through the forest with Bridgette. 16:13 <+Bridgette> Oh no....Okay, which path are we gonna take? *Points at the two paths* 16:13 <+Cody_> Uh... right worked pretty good last time, so maybe that'll work again. 16:13 <+Bridgette> Really? All right. Let's go.... *Walks down the right path* 16:14 <+Cody_> *Follows right behind her* 16:14 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Bear: *appears behind them and creeps up to them* 16:14 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes over to the beach* 16:14 <+Gwen|> (CONF) If being buried alive wasn't bad enough, HEATHER has to make sure that I get out on time -.- 16:14 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Alright. Gwen's been safely buried underneath the sand, so all you have to do is wait here for thirty minutes and then let her out when her time is done. 16:14 <@Heather13> Why is it MY job to ensure Weird Goth Girl makes it out alive? 16:14 <@Heather13> She dropped me on my head in the rock climbing challenge three days ago! 16:15 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Because if you don't, your team loses the challenge. So, that's something to pick your brain about. 16:15 <@Heather13> Ugh. Fine. 16:15 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Cool. *walks off* 16:15 * Heather13 sits down on a lawn chair. 16:15 <@Heather13> *takes out walkie-talkie* Having fun under there, Gwen? :D 16:15 <+Gwen|> As long as I'm not seeing you -.- 16:15 <@Heather13> :o 16:15 <@Heather13> Ugh. >.> 16:16 * Heather13 takes out compact mirror and starts fixing hair. 16:16 * Lindsay| is walking by and notices Heather 16:16 <@Heather13> Hm. 16:16 <@Heather13> LINDSAY. 16:16 <@Heather13> Get over here. 16:16 <+Lindsay|> Yes, Heather? :D 16:16 * Heather13 hands Lindsay a timer. 16:16 <@Heather13> Hold this. 16:17 <+Lindsay|> Uh... ok... 16:17 <+Lindsay|> *whispers* Is this a time machine...? 16:17 * Heather13 slaps forehead. 16:17 <@Heather13> Yeah, fine, whatever. 16:17 <@Heather13> When it rings, you just need to take that shovel over there and unbury Gwen. 16:17 <+Lindsay|> Gwen? She's buried under the SAND? 16:17 <+Lindsay|> O-o-ok I guess! 16:17 <+Lindsay|> You can count on me, Heather! :D 16:17 <@Heather13> *shrugs and walks off* 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes over to the other side of the beach* 16:18 <+Beth|> (CONF) To be honest, I'm more scared of Izzy then the helicopter. 16:18 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> (CONF): Flying? Definitely my worst nightmare! Haha, just kidding, I control all my nightmares. xD 16:18 <+Trent_> (CONF): *gulp* 16:18 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: A'IGHT, MAGGOTS. PLEASE ENTER THE HELICOPTER. @Beth, Izzy, Trent 16:18 <+Trent_> Yes, sir! 16:18 * Trent_ gets on helicopter 16:18 <+Beth|> *Sniffles, gets on helicopter* :( 16:19 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: :( 16:19 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *starts flying plane* NOW, IT'S TIME TO BEGIN YOUR GUIDED TOUR OF CAMP WAWANAKWA. *clears throat* 16:19 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *in a feminine voice* This is Camp Wawanakwa, a small summer camp in Muskoka, Ontario... 16:19 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: This island was founded in 1874, by a member of the Zing-Zing tribe named George Hatchet. 16:19 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: NO RELATION TO CHEF HATCHET. IF YOU TRY TO LOOK THIS UP ON THE INTERNET, I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL ALL THREE OF YA. 16:19 <+Beth|> :o 16:19 <+Trent_> Okay... Uh, are we done yet? Heh heh... 16:19 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: NO, SOLDIER, WE AIN'T. 16:19 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: Moving on. :) George Hatchet had a brother named Boris who married Dora Hatchet three months after their first date. 16:19 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: AAAAAAAAAAH. 16:20 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: GET ME OFF! 16:20 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: I DON'T COMPLY. 16:20 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: I DON'T COMPLY! 16:20 <+Beth|> Please get her off! :'( 16:20 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: I am TRYIN' to talk about Boris and Dora. :@ 16:20 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *lets go of the steering wheel and sighs remorsefully* Ah, young love. :( 16:20 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: AHHH, ****, WE'RE GONNA CRASH. EVERYBODY GET YOUR PARACHUTES ON. 16:20 <+Trent_> :o 16:20 <+Beth|> Oh, CRAP! 16:21 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: BUT WE DON'T HAVE PARACHUTES. 16:21 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: NOT MY FAULT. GOOD LUCK. *puts on parachute and hops out of the plane* 16:21 <+Beth|> NO! *Clings onto Trent* 16:21 <+Trent_> We're gonna DIEEE! 16:21 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes over to the main lodge* 16:21 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: *tapping his foot impatiently, looking at his watch* 16:21 <+Geoff|> So. 16:21 <+Geoff|> Sushi. 16:21 <+Geoff|> Heh heh. 16:22 <+Geoff|> Suuuuushi. 16:22 <+Geoff|> Not a big deal. 16:22 <+Geoff|> :| 16:22 <+Lindsay|> But the fish are ALIVE. 16:22 <+Lindsay|> I don't think I can do this. 16:22 <+Geoff|> You totally can. 16:22 <+Geoff|> And it's super cool how we both have the same immense fear. :D 16:22 <+Lindsay|> Immense? Is that like a shoe brand? 16:23 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Ugh. Where is CHEF? He's late for our "appointment"! >.> 16:23 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *runs in, panting* I made it. I made it. *takes off helmet and parachute* 16:23 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: ... -_-' 16:23 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Geoff and Lindsay, prepare to taste the Sushi Buffet Extravaganza! 16:23 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: You will now be presented with three courses which you must eat. First course... *lifts lids up on dishes in front of Geoff and Lindsay* ... raw fish with grinded maggot and cow toenail sprinkles! 16:23 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: As you can tell, these aren't really Japanese. But it's still TECHNICALLY sushi, so... eat up. ;) 16:23 <+Geoff|> Maggots!? 16:23 <+Lindsay|> Maggots? 16:24 <+Lindsay|> Does this have carbs? 16:24 * Geoff| faces the dish, and jabs it with a fork 16:24 <+Geoff|> It's still moving, dude... 16:24 <+Geoff|> I don't like the looks of this. 16:24 <+Geoff|> :| 16:24 * Lindsay| takes a bite out of it 16:24 <+Lindsay|> ..... 16:24 * Lindsay| hurls on Geoff 16:25 <+Geoff|> Awww, dude! D: 16:25 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Time's almost up, Geoff. ;) 16:25 <+Geoff|> ... *grabs sushi and stuffs into his mouth* 16:25 <+Geoff|> :D 16:25 <+Lindsay|> Yeah! 16:25 <+Lindsay|> Sorry for puking. :( 16:25 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Now for dish two... *lifts lids up on dishes in front of Geoff and Lindsay* ... mashed squid, electric eel, and toad eyeball with pineapple, just because we could. 16:25 <+Lindsay|> ... I like pineapple! :D 16:25 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: You're no longer in the contest, Lindsay. You barfed. So, Geoff? 16:25 * Geoff| forks a piece into his mouth 16:26 <+Geoff|> ... 16:26 * Geoff| painfully swallows 16:26 * Geoff| shivers 16:26 <+Geoff|> I thought pineapples tasted good. 16:26 <+Geoff|> :'( 16:26 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: *clears throat* And finally, the third dish of the night... *lifts lids up on dishes in front of Geoff and Lindsay* ... uhhh... nothing? 16:26 <+Lindsay|> :o 16:26 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Chef, what's going on? :@ 16:26 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: It has a BITE MARK in it! 16:27 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *a loud roar comes from the kitchen* 16:27 <+Geoff|> O_O 16:27 <+Lindsay|> DDDDDD: 16:27 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Bear: RAWR. >:( 16:27 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh! D: D: D: 16:27 <+Lindsay|> AHHHHHH! *runs* 16:27 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Bear: *chases them out of the mess hall* 16:27 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes over to the beach* 16:27 * Trent_ walks through the beach with guitar 16:28 * Trent_ steps on a walkie-talkie and stops 16:28 <+Trent_> Huh? 16:28 * Trent_ picks up walkie-talkie 16:28 <+Gwen|> *into walkie talkie* Heather? Heather?! Let me out, it's been over 30--*cuts to static* 16:28 <+Trent_> Oh gosh... GWEN! 16:28 * Trent_ starts digging 16:28 <+Trent_> Don't worry, I'll get you outta there! 16:28 * Trent_ reaches the glass box 16:28 <+Gwen|> *hyperventilates* 16:28 * Trent_ opens it 16:29 <+Gwen|> Trent? Is that you? 16:29 <+Gwen|> Trent! :o 16:29 <+Trent_> Gwen! 16:29 <+Trent_> Are you okay? 16:29 <+Gwen|> No! 16:29 <+Gwen|> How long have I been in here? 16:29 <+Trent_> 45 minutes, according to the timer. 16:30 * Trent_ lets Gwen out of box 16:30 <+Trent_> Let's get you out of here. 16:30 <+Gwen|> 45 MINUTES??! Where's heather?! 16:30 <+Gwen|> *climbs ashore* 16:30 <+Trent_> I don't know... was she supposed to let you out? 16:30 <+Gwen|> Yeah :s *sigh* 16:30 <+Gwen|> Thanks for rescuing me I guess. 16:30 <+Trent_> No problem. You sure you're okay? 16:30 <+Gwen|> I probably look like a nervous wreck :/ 16:30 <+Trent_> Heh, no worries. You look fine to me. 16:31 <+Trent_> :) 16:31 <+Gwen|> :) 16:31 <@Heather13> *walks over to Gwen and Trent* 16:31 <@Heather13> Um, HELLO? 16:31 <@Heather13> What is going on here? :@ 16:31 <+Trent_> Heather! 16:31 <+Trent_> Man, not cool. 16:31 <+Gwen|> *sees Heather* >.> 16:31 <+Trent_> You were supposed to let Gwen out of her box. 16:32 <@Heather13> What? Oh. 16:32 <@Heather13> Sorry. I left Lindsay in charge. 16:32 <+Trent_> But. 16:32 <@Heather13> That still doesn't explain why you were oogling Weird Goth Girl while I was gone. 16:32 <+Trent_> Don't call her that. 16:32 <+Gwen|> Whatever. 16:32 <+Gwen|> It was nothing. He was HELPING me. 16:32 <+Gwen|> Nice to see you too HEATH. >.> 16:32 <@Heather13> <.< 16:32 * Gwen| walks away 16:32 <@Heather13> (conf) Ugh. Gwen and Trent? Really? As if we all couldn't see THAT coming. But if I want control of Trent, I need to get Gwen out of the picture, which includes the possibility of eliminating her from this island, STAT. 16:33 * Lindsay| knocks at the confessional door 16:33 <+Lindsay|> *calls in* Heather? You done in there? 16:33 <+Lindsay|> I-I kind of need to pee... :( 16:33 <@Heather13> (conf) UGH. *cuts out* 16:34 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes over to the communal washrooms* 16:34 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Ninja: *swings down* 16:34 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Ninja: -----.----- 16:34 <+Harold|> *walks out of the communal stall* :o 16:34 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Ninja: *swings nunchucks* 16:34 <+Harold|> O.O 16:35 <+Harold|> NIN-NINJA!?!?! 16:35 * Harold| faints into Ninjas arms. x_X 16:35 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Ninja: :| 16:35 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: *walks into communal bathrooms* Harold? Not facing your fear of NINJAS? 16:35 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: *sigh* Really, dude? 16:35 <+Harold|> I think I need a therapist :( 16:35 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes over to the beach* 16:35 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Courtney and Heather, welcome to your challenge. 16:35 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: As you can see, we've dug up this deep-seated pit especially for you. 16:35 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Well, actually, we used it in Gwen's challenge before HEATHER forgot to unbury her. *snickers* 16:35 <@Heather13> I had other things on my mind, okay? :@ 16:36 <+Courtney|> Hmph. 16:36 <+Courtney|> Like WHAT? 16:36 <+Courtney|> Your next plan to steal somebody's boyfriend? 16:36 <@Heather13> Shut it, Courtney. 16:36 <@Heather13> Just because you're angry over what I can only assume has to be that giant zit on your face... 16:36 <@Heather13> It doesn't mean you should take it out on others BESIDES your pathetic team. 16:37 <+Courtney|> :o 16:37 <+Courtney|> You are SO going down. :@ 16:37 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Ooh, this'll be interesting to watch! The pit is equipped with a ladder, so, climb down there and sit your pretty little booties on those two chairs. 16:37 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: In a minute, we'll fill the pit with ravenous, venomous, flesh-hungry SNAKES! *snickers* And you need to stay in for fifteen minutes or face losing for your team. 16:37 <@Heather13> I am NOT losing this challenge. Bring it on. 16:37 <+Courtney|> *hops into the pit* 16:37 <@Heather13> *climbs down the ladder* 16:37 <+Courtney|> *sits down on the chair* 16:37 <@Heather13> *sits* 16:38 <@Heather13> ... okay, so. 16:38 <@Heather13> This isn't that bad. ^_^ 16:38 <+Courtney|> Yeah... 16:38 <+Courtney|> Other than you. :@ 16:38 <@Heather13> The only snake I see so far is Courtney. 16:38 <@Heather13> What's the matter, Chris? 16:38 <@Heather13> Chickening out? :D 16:38 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: *fills with snakes* 16:38 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Me? CHICKEN? *snickers* 16:38 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: No way, CAMPERS! 16:39 <@Heather13> :o 16:39 <+Courtney|> AHHHHHH. 16:39 <+Courtney|> GET THEM AWAY. 16:39 * Courtney| hops onto the chair and squeals. 16:39 <@Heather13> Ugh! They're SLIMY! 16:39 <@Heather13> I am NOT doing this anymore. 16:39 <@Heather13> *climbs up the ladder* 16:39 <+Courtney|> WHAT? 16:39 <+Courtney|> But you need to stay in for fifteen minutes! 16:40 <@Heather13> Bye, Courtney. <.< 16:40 * Heather13 walks off. 16:40 <+Courtney|> Seriously? 16:40 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Snake: Ssssss. >:( 16:40 <+Courtney|> :| 16:40 <+Courtney|> (conf) I have never been that scared. Left in a pit alone with venomous snakes... I had to use every little bit of my strength to pull myself together. 16:40 <+Courtney|> ........ 16:40 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Snake: *hisses* 16:40 <+Courtney|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *heads for the ladder and runs away screaming* 16:40 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes over to the female Screaming Gophers cabin* 16:41 * Leshawna sits on bed. 16:41 * Gwen| glares at Heather 16:41 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 16:41 <+Lindsay|> So Heather, how were the snakes? 16:41 <@Heather13> Dull and uninteresting. 16:41 <+Gwen|> Hey Lindsay, guess what? 16:41 <+Gwen|> Heather here lost the challenge for our team >.> 16:41 <@Heather13> :o 16:42 <+Gwen|> Chickening out so soon? 16:42 <+Gwen|> Can't wait to see you voted off >.> 16:42 <@Heather13> :@ 16:42 <+Leshawna> Come on guys, be cool 16:42 <+Leshawna> We're here for Justin, remember? 16:42 <@Justin|Chef> J: ;) 16:42 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, hi Justin! :D 16:42 <+Lindsay|> Where's Chip? 16:43 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Right here, Gopher girls! You're in for a real treat tonight. 16:43 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: It's Camp Drama: Bachelor Edition! Tonight's man of the hour is a tall, handsome, six-pack-sporting stud muffin with naturally ripped jeans, a killer tan, and perfectly windblown hair. It's JUSTIN! 16:43 <@Heather13> :o 16:43 <+Leshawna> Mmmm, WOW! *stares at Justin* 16:43 <+Lindsay|> Now that's a sight to see. 16:43 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Now, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, and Leshawna. You guys will have to list as many of Justin's unattractive qualities as you can within five minutes to help him deal with his fear of ugliness. 16:43 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Think it's gonna be easy? Nope. You're going to be staring at him THE ENTIRE TIME. 16:43 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Oh, and... he's gonna be topless. *rips off Justin's shirt* 16:44 <@Heather13> :-O"""""""" 16:44 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Good luck. :D 16:44 <@Justin|Chef> J: ;) ;) ;) 16:44 <+Lindsay|> Uh... uh... wow. :) 16:44 <+Leshawna> Oh my sweet tomatoes... 16:44 <@Heather13> He's... he's too perfect to be IMPERFECT. 16:44 <+Lindsay|> Oh, I can't say anything wrong about him! He's too gorgeous D: 16:44 <@Justin|Chef> J: *flexes* 16:44 <+Gwen|> Uhhhhhhh, guys, he's not that hot. 16:45 * Lindsay| shakes her head and snaps out of it 16:45 <+Lindsay|> Uh, yeah, you're right! 16:45 <+Lindsay|> Um... he has a tan line on his leg... 16:45 <+Leshawna> And his cheekbones are so....... off. 16:45 <@Heather13> He's... sort of... lopsided if you close one eye? 16:45 <+Lindsay|> His butt is like WAY too big. 16:45 <+Leshawna> His pants are too baggy, too, I'm not sure if I like that. 16:45 <@Heather13> Yeah, the sandals don't really go with the whole outfit. 16:45 <@Justin|Chef> J: ;) ;) ;) 16:45 <@Heather13> Looks like he's facing his fear, Chris. :D 16:46 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: GAH. This is pointless. :@ 16:46 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Chef, you had a little present for Leshawna, didn't you? 16:46 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: :D 16:46 <+Leshawna> What is this present? >~> 16:46 <+Gwen|> I don't even wanna know 16:46 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *comes in wearing a spider costume* MOVE, MAGGOT, MOVE. 16:46 <+Leshawna> :o 16:46 <+Leshawna> AAAAHHHH! *runs outside the cabin* 16:46 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhhh!!! *runs out* 16:46 * Lindsay| notices the spider and dashes 16:47 <+Gwen|> *stays sitting on the bunk bed, holding journal* :s 16:47 <+Gwen|> (CONF) Please, I have a pet spider at home. What IS it with girls and bugs? Wimp out much! :s 16:47 <+Leshawna> (CONF): Look, that spider was CREEPY. Don't judge Shawnie! I wasn't the ONLY one that ran out, right? 16:47 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass cabin* 16:47 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Okay, guys, it's the final challenge of the night. Both teams are tied right now, so if Duncan manages to get his tattoo, he wins immunity. 16:47 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Chef? 16:47 <+Courtney|> You can do this, Duncan. 16:47 <+Courtney|> It's just a little tattoo. 16:47 <+Beth|> You got this! 16:47 <+Bridgette> Yeah. :D 16:48 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: I don't know, man. :| 16:48 <+Cody_> It's okay Duncan. It's not that bad. :) 16:48 <+Beth|> How would you know? @ Cody 16:48 <+Cody_> I wouldn't. Just glad it's not me! :) 16:48 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *walks in with tattoo machine and needle* Ready. 16:48 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: Alright, Cheffy, do your worst. :@ 16:48 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: *jumps in the chair* 16:48 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: COME ON, DUNCAN! YOU CAN DO IT! 16:48 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *snickers* 16:48 <+Courtney|> Wait! 16:49 <+Courtney|> What is he... 16:49 <+Courtney|> Going to get it of? 16:49 <+Courtney|> :| 16:49 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *sigh* 16:49 <+Courtney|> I think he should get it of something meaningful to him. 16:49 <+Courtney|> Like... maybe someone that he likes. 16:49 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: Better question is... where is this going to BE on? :| 16:49 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: Ooooh, get a tattoo on your eye! 16:49 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: Of an eyepatch! 16:50 <+Courtney|> But what if it hurts? D: 16:50 <+Courtney|> Is he going to be okay? 16:50 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: He'll be fine, princess. READY, SOLDIER? @Duncan 16:50 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: As I'll ever be! 16:50 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: ... *inches closer to Duncan* 16:50 <+Courtney|> D: 16:50 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> I: :o 16:50 <+Harold|> :|"""" 16:50 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: ... *gets even closer* ... 16:50 <+Beth|> :s 16:51 <+Bridgette> O_O 16:51 <+Cody_> *gasp* 16:51 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: ... *pokes Duncan in the arm* :| 16:51 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: YEOOOOW! 16:51 <+Courtney|> :o 16:51 <+Courtney|> I think he's bleeding! 16:51 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: He ain't bleedin', Courtney. :@ 16:51 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: Keep going, man. :@ 16:51 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: I can... take it. :s 16:51 * Courtney| cringes. 16:52 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *continues poking Duncan's arm with the needle* :| 16:52 * Courtney| looks away. 16:52 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: *grabs Courtney's hand and squeezes it* 16:52 <+Courtney|> :o 16:52 <+Courtney|> :) 16:52 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *begins drawing an anchor on Duncan's arm* :D 16:52 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: Auuuuugh! 16:52 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass cabin one hour later* 16:52 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: ANNND... 16:52 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: DONE! :D 16:53 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: See, that wasn't so bad! 16:53 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: Would you look at that beauty? :D *points to Duncan's anchor tattoo on his arm* 16:53 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: *sighs in relief* 16:53 <+Beth|> You did it! :D 16:53 <+Courtney|> It looks great, Duncan. :D 16:53 <+Cody_> Agreed, man! 16:53 <+Cody_> Great job, dude! :D 16:53 <+Bridgette> *claps* 16:53 * Courtney| cheers. 16:53 <+Harold|> Nice! 16:53 <+Harold|> Oh, yeah! 16:54 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: Yeah, I like it a lot too. :) 16:54 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: TOO BAD IT'S JUST MARKER MATERIAL, YOU WIMPY LITTLE CHICKEN BOY. 16:54 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: Huh? :| 16:54 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: It washes off! 16:54 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 16:54 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: -_- 16:54 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *walks off, laughing* 16:54 <+Courtney|> O-kay, well... that was pointless. 16:54 <+Courtney|> But great job anyway, Duncan. 16:54 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: Thanks, Courtney. 16:54 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> D: Let's hope we win. 16:55 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Well, I got good news for ya, Duncan. 16:55 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: You do! 16:55 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Congratulations to the Killer Bass, the winner of today's challenge! Since you guys faced your roughest, toughest fears, you win a box of scary movies. 16:55 <+Beth|> Cool! 16:55 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: *walks outside of the cabin* And as for the Screaming Gophers? See you at the bonfire tonight! 16:55 <+Leshawna> *sighs* 16:55 <+Leshawna> I guess I better pack my bags. 16:55 <+Leshawna> It's obvious who's going home. :s 16:55 * Heather13 glares at Gwen. 16:55 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 16:56 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Campers! I assure you that tonight's campfire ceremony is sure to be... FEARFUL. Heh-heh. 16:56 <@Heather13> Just get on with it, CHRIS. 16:56 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Jeeeeeez. Some of us are testy. :@ 16:56 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Tonight, if you do not receive a marshmallow, it's curtains for you! 16:56 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: ... 16:56 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: *tosses Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Geoff marshmallows* 16:56 <+Leshawna> *smiles and catches her marshmallow* 16:56 <@Heather13> :o 16:56 <@Heather13> I'M in the bottom two? ME? 16:56 <+Lindsay|> You never completed your fear :( 16:57 <+Gwen|> And you left me buried in a ditch -.-' 16:57 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Heather, Justin. 16:57 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Tonight, one of you is safe. 16:57 <@Heather13> >.> 16:57 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: But obviously, that means another isn't. *holds up a single marshmallow in his hand* 16:57 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: The camper going home tonight is... 16:57 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: ..... 16:57 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: ..... 16:57 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: ..... 16:57 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: ..... 16:57 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: ..... JUSTIN! 16:58 <@Heather13> Ugh, THANK you! 16:58 * Heather13 gets up and snatches marshmallow. 16:58 <+Gwen|> -.-' 16:58 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Justin. Dude. 16:58 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: It's time to go. 16:58 <@Justin|Chef> J: :( 16:58 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> Chris: Sorry, buddy! 16:58 <+Lindsay|> Bye Justin, bye! :( 16:58 <+Leshawna> See ya, dude. 16:59 <+Trent_> *waves* 16:59 <@Justin|Chef> J: *walks off onto the Boat of Losers* :( 16:59 <@Heather13> Ugh. 16:59 <@Heather13> Too bad, so sad. 16:59 <@Heather13> Looks like I'm still in. :D 16:59 <+Gwen|> Great 16:59 <+Gwen|> We eliminate one narcissist in favor of another 16:59 <+Trent_> *laughs* 16:59 <@Heather13> :@ 17:00 <+Gwen|> (CONF) Heather may play dirty, but I can play dirtier. If she thinks she's going anywhere near the finals, she's wrong. And getting Trent out of her grip is only going to make me that much more satisfied. 17:00 <@Heather13> (conf) Getting Justin out SO was easy, and only proves how many of these losers are on MY side. I am totally running this game. 17:00 <+Lindsay|> (conf) I love our team. We're getting along so well right now and Geoff is only getting CUTER by the day! Eeeeeeeeee! 17:00 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) :( 17:00 <@Ch|Iz|Dun> -- END -- S S S